Guardian Angel
by EquusNanashi
Summary: All he wanted to do was comfort her. Hold onto her and never let go. He would do anything for her. And he could only hope she would except everything he gave to her.
1. Chapter 1

Ladies and Gentlemen,

I Equus of EquusNanashi am proud to present for the first time ever the writing of Nanashi of EquusNanashi on fanfiction!

They grow up so fast… it seems like just yesterday she was writing depressing poems about solitude. The place, not the feeling. Trust me when I say it is a very complicated piece of work to understand. If you beg the little Valkyrie might explain… Maybe.

I warn you all. Be nice to her because if you're not I won't update any of the new chapters I have finished for WoV. You have been warned.

Equus of EquusNanashi

Guardian angel

The rain was frigid as it ran down my back, and the wind wasn't helping. It was so cold I couldn't feel my fingers. I couldn't care less.

I Picked up another rock and tossed it at her window. Even with frozen fingers my aim was good. She walked up to her window, a grin spread across her face. Turning she walked away, a moment later she was back and climbed down the rose trellis by her window. Then she was next to me. Hair disheveled eyes bright and shiny, utterly sexy in her black knee high converse and black rain coat.

"Scorpius, I thought you weren't coming." She says all breathy as she hugs me. The words almost kill me. I would never leave her. Ever. It's not even a remote possibility, if I didn't protect her who would? Her family? I doubt it. They just can't stand the fact she's a squib. And I hate them for it.

I draw her closer into my arms, "I would never leave you Rose, my love, you know that." I feel her shudder against me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I doubted you." She shrinks back from me, like I would hurt her or something. Like I would ever hurt her. I'm not her brother, I'm not her cousins and I'm sure as hell not her father. Just thinking of him sets my blood boiling. He's never hurt her physically, but words often times can be just as scaring as punches.

"Rose, don't apologies, it's not your fault I was late." I see movement by the front window of her house. Her father. Damn. "Let's go, I just saw your father." I apperate to our place, an old deserted cottage by a beach in Washington U.S.A. I found it one year by accident, I was trying to go to a friend's house by the floo and ended up here.

Rose breaks apart from me. The sun is shining down on her forming a halo of sorts as it bounces off her fiery red hair. She looks like an angel. So innocent, so happy. I want her to stay this way forever. She shrugs off her coat, and walks into the cottage.

By the time I'm inside she's laying on the old bed in the corner of the house. There's a window above the bed frame and it cast light down on her. I can see the dark circles under her eyes, how red her eyes are, probably form crying her fucking heart out again because of something her family did. Or maybe it was one of the boys at her stupid muggle school… I could hurt them. She wouldn't mind. And besides who would ever know if I used one the unforgivable on them…

"Scorpius?" She says so soft I almost miss it. My attention is back on her.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me." Her voice wavers. I sit next to her on the bed.

"I promise I won't." I kiss her, and then lay down next to her with my arms wrapped around her.

"Keep me safe while I sleep." She says it almost childishly.

I bring her closer to me. "Always." And for now, I'm content to watch her as she sleeps. No doubt her parents will skin me alive the next time I step off protected ground, but if it means Rose can sleep peacefully for one night then it's worth it.

It will always be worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMIR: I do not own Harry Potter (would I be here if I did? No.)

The smell of stars awakened me. Rose was in the tiny kitchen I had put together in my weeks of preparation to get this old place ready for her. She was making pancakes, in the shape of stars. It was her tradition, or as she would say our tradition. She looked so…peaceful as she flipped pancakes. If there was one thing Rose loved other than books it was cooking. Witch I suppose is a good thing because her father made her cook. And her little brat of a brother insulted everything she made. God I could kill that kid. Sitting up I ran a hand through my hair, hopefully taming it.

"Scorpius, I made you pancakes!" She sang in her lovely voice that made me want to kiss her. Time spent away from her family meant the real Rose could come out. The happy pancake loving Rose. My Rose.

She came out from behind the counter top with a tray; it was loaded with pancakes and a pitcher of milk. She had changed into one of the spare outfits we kept here. The fabric of her white dress brushed against my arm as she sat down next to me. The moonlight reflected off the silver locket I had given her a year ago for her birthday.

"Mhh. Rose these are delicious!" I moan as I take the first bite. My parents are almost never around so I have to fend for myself, and fending for myself has resulted in 10 kitchen fires and 5 trips to Saint Mungos. Surprisingly most of those kitchen fires never actually involved using any appliances that could start fires. So you see Rose really is a blessing. A Very beautiful and tasty blessing.

Rose's shoulders are shacking with quite laughter. Her nose was scrunched in the most adorable way. And it made me want to kiss her. But I digress. "What's so funny?" She starts laughing even harder, probably because of the really confused expression on my face.

"YOU'RE A CANNIBALE!" I can barely make out the words from the giggles their encompassed in, and when I do make them out I'm left wondering if she's finally gone insane from all the crazy shit her family puts her through. I am not a cannibal! Well I don't think I am anyways. I suppose you never know what the house elves put in the meat pie at Hogwarts.

"Rose, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not a cannibal!" I'm not sure if it's possible to laugh any harder than she is now.

"You're eating" gasp "stars," gasp "your named" gasp "after stars!" We're both laughing hysterically, tears running down our faces. God I love this girl. Her eyes are all lit up with laughter and there's no trace of red around them. She falls against me, "Scorpsie, I'm so glad I met you. It's a miracle Uncle Fred and Uncle Gorge opened the prank shop, otherwise I never would have met you." She flashes me her I-just-thought-of-something-and-your-not-going-to-like-it-smile. Oh shit. "We should go…VIST THEM!" She says pouncing on me. OH DOUBBLE SHIT! I can't tell her no…but I can't take her there, what if they tell her parents she's there? Damn. Do I disappoint her and keep her safe or do I make her happy and risk her parent's wrath.

"Rose…I don't know that that's a good idea. What if they call your parents?" She deflates at my words.

"Oh yeah. I hadn't thought of that." When she sits back down she's the sad Rose, not the true Rose.

"But then they do owe me a couple favors, I could convince them not to call." I lie, there aren't any favors. So shoot me. At least she's happy. Brushing hair out of her eyes, I smile. She jumps up and claps excitedly at my idea.

"Let's go!" she grabs her spare purse and pulls me onto my feet. Hugging her close I apperate to the joke shop. We land on a display of powders that from my guess make you itch a lot because my back is itching like crazy. Good god it really itches.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" One of the twins intones.

"It looks like we have a flower problem." The other one says picking Rose up. She giggles and throws her arms around him squealing something like 'Uncle G!' Honestly I don't know how she can tell them apart, they look so much alike it's fucking creepy.

"And a reptilian infestation." Fred says. He doesn't offer to help me up witch is just fine with me. I don't particularly care for Weasley's touching me in anyway shape or form unless that Weasley happens to be Rose. "Well what are you two doing here?" He's talking to Rose but he's giving me the If-i-find-out-you've-done-anything-to-my-favrite-nice-i-will-ripe-you-limb-from-limb stare. I break out in a cold sweat. Not that I have anything to worry about, but still the twins could make my life a living hell if they wanted to, both their kids are in my year at Hogwarts. Damn…I'm screwed. I'm so screwed in the dictionary next to the definition of screwed there's a picture of me.

Well if I'm screwed at least I can be a gentleman despite my decidedly uncomfortable position. "Sorry to drop by Mr. Weasley, Rose had sudden urge to come here, and well I couldn't say no. Oh and about the display…" We both turn to look at it. Suddenly my back starts itching even more. "God! What was that stuff, it feels like my back is covered in mosquito bites!" The bastard laughs at me! Wait what about Rose! "Rose! Are you feeling alright? You're not itchy or anything are you?" Judging by the weird look on her face I'm the only one. Oh well.

"Go take a shower, Malfoy." George orders, using my last name like a brand. I hate that; just because my father was manipulated into being a death eater doesn't mean I'm evil. Angrily I nod my head in agreement and apperate home, praying they don't give Rose back to her parents. That would seriously shorten my life span.

**I guess I should introduce myself, and apologies for Equus. She's a little over protective and overdramatic. Now onto Introductions. My name is Nanashi, and I am the second half of EquusNanashi. This is my first fanfic, ever. I'm not really sure where it's going except for a few pre-determined events, who knows what will happen in between? Please review! Please!**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


	3. Chapter 3

*Rose's point of view*

The panther stalks her pray.

The ferret remained unsuspecting as she crept forward; he appears to be looking for something. Or someone. Something moves to her right, her uncles' smile mischievously at her. Her lips curl back in what can be considered a smile.

Turning back to the ferret she senses it is the opportune time and Pounces. A roar rips through her throat. Tackling her pray she sends them sliding down the flight of stairs at the back of the shop.

Laughing the panther discovers it is fun to use her boyfriend as a sled. With a bounce and a thud they reach the bottom, the ferret making squeaks of pain that hurt her ears. Silencing him with her mouth she thinks, _that's better, no more annoying ferret noises_.

*Scorpius's point of view*

_WHAT THE FUCK?! _

She just pounced on me, and, and she roared at me! Like she was some type of cat! She is a weasel, not a cat! And that kiss…well, that wasn't so bad.

But still she used me as a sled! A sled! I am NOT a sled.

"Scorpius, you're making those annoying ferret noises again. Don't make me kiss you." Her words tug at my attention, bringing me back to reality. The reality of Rose sitting on my chest, licking her hand like she a cat. She's finally gone off the deep end. I knew it was coming, but this is just ridiculous.

"Rose?" She looks at me.

"Yes Scorpius?" She goes back to looking at her wrist, like she hurt it or something.

"Why the hell did you attack me and why are you acting like a cat?" Rose looks at me like I'm an idiot. I'm not, at least if my owl scores have anything to say about it. Of course to Rose they don't…

"I attacked you because I thought it would be fun and the cat is because…. I like cats." She climbs off me using the railing to pull her up. "By the way, you smell nice." Oh, no that is not going to work. I am not going to get suckered into forgiving her just because she flattered me. It is not happening, even if she gives me that really cute smile…damn she did. My resistance is melting away, going, going, gone.

Rose Weasley is going to be the end of me. A brilliant and beautiful end, but still an end.

"Well miss panther help me up." I groan as she pulls me up, it seems I hurt myself sliding down all those stairs. She wraps her arm around my waist and we start up the stairs. I can't help but notice how good she smells, like roses and lavender. Leaning closer I sniff again, making her squirm away from me, her hair looks like it's caught on fire when a square of light falls on it. "You're beautiful." I whisper in her ear.

"I am not." Tugging on her hair, she bits her lip, something she only dose when she's flustered. "Come on." She practically drags me up the stairs, pulling so hard it feels like my arms going to rip off.

Turning back when she reaches the top she takes my face in her hands and turns it side to side. "Scorpsie, you don't look so good. You have some cuts on your face, and it's green." Her eyes show worries in there sapphire depths.

"Well Rose you only pushed me down a flight of stairs." Humor generally cheers her up, and I don't like the smudge of shadow in her eyes that she only gets when she's sad. After all eyes are the windows to the soul. She doesn't laugh. Shit, she's really upset.

Any response she had was blocked by one of her uncles. "Rose, your parents are here."

**My first real cliffhanger! (well….on fanfic anyways) What will happen next? Well they get away, or will Rose be taken back to her family?**

**I thought I would have something from rose's point of view, and no she doesn't normally think like that, it was just inspired by something Equus said.**

**Side note: Hermione isn't abusive towards Rose, and nether are her aunts and uncles, just her cousins, siblings, and Ron. Hermione doesn't know what's going on because she's gone at work all that time. I was going to explain that later on in the story but I figured I should clarify.**

**Please review! Please, **_**Please, **__**PLEASE **_**review, it would mean a lot to me.**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


	4. Chapter 4

Run, baby, run

Don't ever look back

They'll tear us apart

If you give them the chance

Don't sell your heart

Don't say we are not meant to be

Run baby run

Forever we'll be

You and me

We're flying through the night

We're flying through the night

Way up high,

The view from here is getting better with

You by my side

-Check **Yes** Juliet by We Three Kings

**These are the lyrics that are inspiring this next chapter; this is also the song that gave me the idea for Guardian Angel. Although for that first chapter after the first paragraph I switched to Your Guardian Angel by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Now without further delay I give you the next chapter!**

"Rose your patents are here." The words ring in my ear. They're here. Her parents. Shit, I'm screwed.

I feel Rose stiffen against me. I have to get her out of here NOW. The only way out is the front door, unless you count the windows but there way to high up. Apparating's out of the question with Ron here. We're trapped.

Looking around the boxes of haphazardly stacked merchandise I notice one of the twin's brooms. Bingo.

"Rose," I keep my voice low so her parents don't hear. "When I say go I want you to run to that broom over there and bring it back to me, okay?" She nods she dose.

Pulling out my wand and shifting into a better dueling stance I shout "Go!" Rose runs to it as I send a miniature weather spell to bring down boxes of stuff on Ron. Rose thrust the Broomstick into my hands. I climb on, putting her behind me. "Hold on tight."

Taking off, I break the skylight above us with a curse. Hearing the Twins applauding in the background, I can't help but smile despite are grim situation. Ron screams my last name like a brand sending shivers down my back. Once my last name was the name of terrible people, but now even if to most it still is a evil name, it has become a name of safety, of hope. A name of Sanctuary.

As we clear the roof I lean forward and we begin to pick up speed. We fly over London sticking to cloud cover.

"Wee!" Rose all but giggles. "I never knew flying could be this fun!" She hasn't seen anything yet.

I dipping down low over a park, I lean forward even farther till we're moving so fast the tree's blur together. Spinning us so that for a moment the ground is blue and the sky is green I let out a scream of pure unbolted emotion. Happiness and fear all mixed into one. I know it will be near impossible to get Rose back once she returns home, and with school staring soon that only makes it harder, but I can't help but feel excitement; we've escaped her father. That was the closest thing I've ever done to actually fighting someone outside of dueling in school.

I've never felt more alive, cliché that it is.

**This one's a short one. I apologies, but it seemed such a perfect place to end it! I wanted everything to be cute and bright because there is much darkness ahead! Mwah ha ha ha ha! (I feel terrible for feeling all powerful about their lives, but I can't help it! I do control their lives…) **

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to Parvati48. Thank you for reviewing, you don't know how happy it made me. I think I smiled so much my allotment for smiling this year is used up O.O, but we will see.**

**Now on to review begging….PLEASE review. PLEASE!**

**~Nanashi of EqqusNanashi **


	5. Chapter 5

(two weeks later)

Rose was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm going to kill Ron, and then feed him to Norbert.

I knew this was going to happen! I just knew that when I left for school he would sprit her away to someplace where I can't find her! My knuckles burn as I slam them against the dormitory wall again.

Albus looks at me like I'm insane. I probably am.

"Why do you care so much about Rose? She's just a stupid squib?" His question stops me dead in my tracks. I really am going to kill him.

"I don't know maybe because _I LOVE HER_? Or maybe because if I don't no one else will? Everyone in your family hates her except the aunts and uncles and Lilly." (Bless her heart) Albus scoffs at me. He really doesn't care what happens to Rose. If this is what cousins are like I'm glad my parents are only children, I don't want any cousins.

"Whatever, I'm going to go find Lilly; maybe she can help me find Rose." I stalk out of the room slamming the door as hard as I can. Petty I know but it makes me feel slightly better. Heading down the stairs I run straight into Lilly sending text books everywhere. Lilly always has a billion books with her, she may be Harry and Ginny's child but she sure acts like she should be Hermione's.

"Scorpius! I was just looking for you; I think I know where Rose might be." Sweeter words have never been said.

Two hours later we have a solid plan to rescue Rose, and her probable location. (I knew there was a reason cousin were a good thing to have! They come in handy when you need a family member to do a blood location charm!) So now all we have to do is make Polly juice potion, and fly to Siberia. Hmm, better ware heavy cloaks. Things are starting to look up.

As we head through the darkened corridors we stick to the shadows, giving us a better chance of not getting caught.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Oh shit it's the headmistress. Lilly and I exchanged a look of pure horror. Slowly turning around to face our doom I try to formulate a good answer.

"We're going to rescue Rose." Lilly and I blurt out at the same time.

"Rose who?"**(I totally just thought of the doctor…)** She asked.

"Rose Weasley." I cringed ready for whatever punishment she was about to inflict upon us.

"Oh, well have fun then." What the… You know what I'm going to get out of here while I can. Grabbing Lilly's hand I pull her to the quidditch felid and we borrow brooms from the slytherin quidditch team.

Lifting off I shout one last word of advice to Lilly, "Don't fly through clouds!" (Not as fun as you think! They're really cold and wet.)

**Hi! Sorry about the last chapter, I just really wanted to do a whole 'Rose was gone' just to see how people would react. (Also because I need a little entertainment and I was entertained to think of people's reactions.) I had intended to put up this chapter right after but it wasn't ready. Sorry!**

**Please review!**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAMER: I DO NOW OWN HARRY POTTER, if I did Harry would have actually grown up before the 5th book, instead of acting like an 8 or 10 year old.

4 hours later we were lost and I think the future of my blood line is in jeopardy. Just because broomsticks have a "cushion spell" doesn't mean that it can't wear off after a certain amount of years. And Hogwarts brooms are older than dirt. Ow.

Somewhere over Sweden we got caught in a monster blizzard and now we have no clue where we are.

Perfect.

The only thing more creepy then the monster blizzard that came out of NOWHERE is the fact that we landed in a FRICKEN CEMETARY! Now don't get me wrong, I like cemeteries, there very peaceful, but… is that a cauldron? No, wait, that's just a headstone. That is boiling; in the shape of a cauldron. This place is creepy.

Lilly's trying to get our location through some weird astrology spell or something. I never liked astrology, to many jokes about my name, and my fathers. Which were generally from Gryffindor's, the bastards, I can't believe people call them nice. At least Slythrins respect others. Ha, ha, no, we don't, we just know who's higher on the chain of command. Something those idiots haven't figured out or they wouldn't be picking on me or any Slythrins except the thuggish ones. Okay I really need to stop bashing the Gryffindor's so much, they have their uses. Sometimes.

"YES I know where we are! And I know where Rose is!" Lilly exclaims, doing a little victory dance. I pick Lilly up and twirl her around, like I used to when she was a cute little girl. Wait did I just say that? Shit. Nobody tell Rose, she's insanely protective of Lilly and, I believe, is determined to keep all boys away from her. Which is sweet if not hopeless, since she doesn't exactly spend a lot of time around the Potters and she has issues of her own. But that's why I love her; she's so caring even though she's been through enough to make most people bitter. Hmm…must find secret to her imperviousness to bitterness, maybe I can slip some of it into Professor Peabody's pumpkin juice. He's bitter as hell, ever since- but I digress.

"Actually she's right over there," Lilly points to the headstone/cauldron thing "In the cauldron." NO! No, no, no, NO, _NO_! She is not dead, Ron did not kill her and cut her up into a million pieces, I won't believe it! I'm at the cauldron suddenly, looking down into its green depths. I see a strand of ginger hair in the potion. Tears roll down my face to join the rolling mass below. Rose can't be dead she just can't. Lilly's pulling on my arm trying to get attention, but I shake her off. Can't she see I'm mourning right now? Can't she see I'm a man broken beyond repair, beyond the ability to hold a conversation?

"Leave me alone." I manage to choke out. Lilly keeps tugging on my arm, shouting at me with growing desperation. She slaps me. I don't care. She slaps me harder, 3 times in quick secession. Now I'm starting to care.

"SCORPIUS MALFOY FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WOULD YOU LISTEN TO ME? ROSE ISN'T DEAD THE CAULDREN IS A PORTKEY!" Lilly all but screams at me. The last words send my heart into a rendition of Ode to Joy. She's alive! MY LITTLE ROSE IS ALIVE! I want to scream my joy but that would be unmanly, and my manhood is already in jeopardy because of the whole crying for someone who isn't dead thing. If any of my friends had seen that they would never let me forget it. OH shit, Lilly saw that… I am good at memory charms and what someone doesn't know can't hurt them.

I smile at Lilly. Taking out my wand I pull a classic Lockheart spell on her. Then I throw myself into the seething cauldron. Going where no man, err…Malfoy has gone before.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, it just couldn't seem to finish it. And then I finished it all in one sitting, so I'm happy. Also I know Scorpsie technically has an aunt in the official version of things BUT if I can bring back Fred I can make his aunt not exist. At least in this fan fic.**

**So to my reviewer thank you and to the 4 people who follow this story thank you! Also thanks to Parvati48 for being a reviewer, follower, and favoriter. What you have to say means a lot and gives me motivation. So people who do not review please do! I'm even willing to **_**try**_** and work in some dialogue or an event if you have any suggestions. But no promises! (I'll do my best)**

**Bookishly yours,**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


	8. Chapter 8

My navel feels like it's about to be ripped off and my stomach is feeling quezzy-guess Lilly was write the cauldron is a port key. But to where is the question. The tracking charm said this is where Rose was…so Rose must be in the port key? Is that even possible? Hell If I know.

The port key spits me out in a cave like chamber with wood beams presumably holding it up. This place must be an abandoned mine from back when people were crazy enough to try and live here. Oh wait they still do. There's just one problem with the whole abandoned mine part, it smells too good to be abandoned. Rather like maple nut goodies, and cookies like the kind I get in America down at the bakery near the cottage. They are so good! Those Americans make pretty mean cookies. It's a wonder most of them are skinny with cookies like that!

Lilly lands on me, sending me to the floor with a loud thump, reawakening some half-healed bruises from the sledding incident. "Sorry Scorpius." She says wincing as she gets of me; apparently I don't make a good tumbling mat. Good to know, you never know when Rose will get any crazy ideas.

"SCORPSIE!" Rose! I don't even have to turn in know it's her. In hindsight I probably should have turned faster cause then she tackled me. Ow.

As soon as I got my breath back is said in the best voice I could managed "Rose! I'm glad you're O.K!" Hey don't give that look, I know it wasn't the most romantic thing to say, but I'm a guy and we have our pride. She hugs me, her ginger hair falling across my face into my mouth. Ugh. It may LOOK like licorice done up in tiny little braids but that doesn't mean it TASTEST like licorice.

"Well, what do we have here? I take it this is the ferret you have been talking so much about, eh?" A deep voice booms from the direction Rose came in. Rose smiles dimpling prettily, shifting slightly to look at the voice, driving her knees painfully into my chest. Ignoring the pain I take a closer look to examine her for any signs of distress. The time here seems to have done her good; her hair is shining, her skin is glowing, the shadows in her eyes have faded to a mire glimmer. Maybe I should leave her here, her parents seem to think it's safe and she looks-

"Scorpius, why are you giving me that look?" Blue eyes shining with amusement and confusion.

"I'm not giving you a look."

"Yes you are. IT's your do I let her down easy or do I just go with it look." I didn't know she knew my looks so well. Whoops. Guess that explains her mind reading ability's. "Now you're giving me another look." She says pouting. Great she's straddling me AND pouting? Does she know how much power she has right now?

"I'm not giving you a look." I repeat pretending innocence.

"Yes you are."

"NO I am _not_." Great, I flew all this way on a broom without a cushioning charm just to argue with my girlfriend.

"Yes you are." I let her have the last word, we didn't need to aurge anymore. Besides I'm hungry and what ever it is that smells like maple nut goodies is about to meet my stomach.

**I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I had writers block…And…and school…so yah… FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter.**

**Please review; it gives me motivation to write more. **

**And I know this is little late… but Dorothy Li if you want to translate go ahead. I would have replied sooner but…school and stuff. I just want to be noted as original author of the story.**

**Bookishly yours,**

**Nanashi of EqqusNanashi**


	9. Chapter 9

Roses pov

If Scorpius eats any more cookies he's going to be sick. Not that I have to tell him, Lilly's pointed it out about 50 times now. I'm just glad he took the whole ferret thing in stride; I know he doesn't like people calling him that. Although I suppose it helped that the person calling him a ferret was his childhood idol.

I'm so lucky mom dated Viktor in academy, otherwise who knows where I'd be. Probably off somewhere…no don't think about it . DO. NOT. THINK. ABOUT. IT. Not when Scorpius is here, not when you've been so happy for so long. I force myself to look at Scorpius, to not think about what could have been. As aunt Ginny always says, what's past is past, there's no sense fretting over it. But it's always so hard to not think about what could have been. It's always so hard…No, bad rose! Don't think about it. I reach for another cookie, the same time Scorpius dose.

Scorpius's pov

My hand brushes Rose's, as we both reach for the last cookie. "You can have it," I venture "I don't really want it." A lie. I want that cookie a lot, there just so good. Who knew Viktor Krum could be such a good cook? Rose takes the cookie breaking it in half.

"Here Scorpius, have half." There something about the tone…something almost weary about it. I take the cookie buying time. Is it every time she is happy she always gets so depressed all of a sudden. I love her dearly but…

"Rose, I think we need to talk."

Victors pov

Uh oh, the little ferret just said the most feared phrase in a relationship. I think it is time to vacate the area. Soon. Getting up I grab the empty plate as an excuse and run out of there like I have an angry dragon chasing me. **(He would know wouldn't he. Equus (my would be beta) agrees with me.) **

I can't hear much of what's going on behind that door but-CRASH! That sounded like my grandmothers good china. Bang, and that's my dragon head trophy. I better stop the carnagie before someone gets hurt…or I could watch. Watching is good, ja?

Rose's pov

My breath catch's in my throat. I knew it, he's found some other girl. One with power. I bet she's a Ravanclaw, didn't he tell me once he was attracted to smart women?!

OH MYMERLINOHMYMERLINOHMYSALAZA R! I can't breathe, I'm breathing to fast. I feel faint.

Scoprius's point of view

Oh shit she's hyperventilating. "Rose breath, BREATH!" dammit. "ROSE WEALY I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WA-" She faint's falling gracefully down like they do in the movies. I didn't even know that was possible. Hmm. Oh wait, she just fainted…merde*. It's at about that time when Lilly decides to hex me with a blinding and temporary defining charm. God know why.

Lilly's point of view

Why is it that I ALWAYS have to clean up the mess Scorpius makes? I know the hex I put on him is working because he's acting like an idiot, running into things and breaking what appears to be china plates. Ignoring the ruckus he's creating I turn to Rose, we need to talk. A lot, and the easiest place to do that is not here. Of course Scorpius can't know where we're going hence the hex. I whip out my wand and apparate us to the plateau of Tibet. Scorpius doesn't even know this place exists. Perfect.

**I figured since I was such a bad author and didn't update in FOREVER I would make this chapter extra special. Besides, I can't write form Scorpius's point of view all the time or I WILL GO INSANE! I'm not kidding, he's hard to write. And I created his attitude. I have no one to blame but myself. Sigh.**

** Any ways, I don't own harry potter or the characters (I wish). **

** Please review, it gives me motivation. **

** *merde is French for shit; I figured Scorpius is smart, and it sounds and looks much better in French…. You get the point.**

**Bookishly yours,**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters. All I can claim is the plot of this story.**

Rose's p.o.v.

Sunlight falls on me, warming me and bringing me back to consciousness. Pushing myself up on my elbows I am greeted by the sight of what looks to be a Buddhist temple…?! Where am I?

The sound of a fire eating away at wood brings my attention to my left, where Lilly sits making of all things coffee. Scorpius likes coffee but I think it's gross and so dose Lilly. So why is she making it? God, I have to stop eating so many cookies before bed. I'm having the craziest dreams.

"Lilly, Where are we and why are you making coffee?" She looks up at me, her auburn hair catching the light. Her hair looks like the oak tree in front of the cottage dose in the fall; like it's been set of fire and froze in time, allowing the flames to be more closely observed.

"Your awake. Good. As to your question…" She pauses, poking at the fire, as unsure how to continue. "We are in Tibet," The words are hasty with a bit of worry. She picks at her skirt as she finishes "and I'm making coffee as a peace offering to Scorpius when he figures out where we are. Although I don't think he even knows that Tibet exists so that might take a while." Well that answers that question; this isn't a dream. Well then…

"Lilly, take me back NOW!" I didn't mean to end up yelling…

"No, we need to discuss a number of things."

"We do?"

"Yes, we do."

"Alright then." I sigh, and then go on. "Why did you kidnap me?" I don't yell which surprises me.

"I kidnapped you because Nanashi need to get the plot further and she thought I made as good a pawn as any." Wha…

"What plot?"

"This plot, of this story. Oh never mind." Yep, Lilly has definitely gone insane. "Anyways," She goes on. "I've talked a lot with my parents and we've decided that since your parents are getting divorced you and your Mom can come live with us at the burrow."

My thoughts blank out and then come back moving faster and faster. I can almost hear the proverbial gears of my brain turning. "MY PARETNS ARE GETTING DIVORCED?!" I scream after it all settles in. Lilly winces in pain and I half expect a monk to come out of the temple and yell at me for interrupting his meditation.

"I thought you knew." Lilly whispers, her eyes are as big as your average dinner plate.

"How on earth would I know when _no one ever tells me anything?"_

"But…Albus was supposed to tell you." She says confusion plain on her face.

Pinching the bridge of my nose, I look at her. "Lilly, did you really think Albus would tell me? You _do _know him right?" I sound bitchy, but I don't care. I'm tired of being so depressed. I'm tired of feeling lost. I'm tired of being a burden on those around me. From now on I will be my own strength.

"No."

"Exactly." I sniff, putting my nose up in the air aristocratically. Now that that's cleared up I can't help but wonder the other reasons for my kidnapping. I will not ask. I don't want to ask. I will not ask. "What are the other reasons for me being here?" Damn it. Bad Rose. _Bad Rose._

"Oh…those. Well. I think you and Scorpius make a cute couple and I give you my blessing." She gives me her blessing? What is this the 18th century?

"Why would I need your blessings to go out with Scorpius?" She looks at me guiltily.

"It's not for me to say, at least not yet." She goes back to unraveling the edge of her skirt. This is seriously starting to get weird. Maybe I really am dreaming.

Scorpius p.o.v

DAMN IT ALL TO TARTURUS!

NOT AGAIN!

"WHERE IS SHE?!" I Scream. Just when I found her Lilly goes and kidnaps her; and I trusted Lilly!

"Flying figs this sucks!" I say quieter.

"That other girl, she left a note." Viktor says probably seeing that I've calmed down a bit. I snatch it from Viktor's hand. I begin to shake with rage as I read it.

_Dear Scropius,_

_I know you may be mad with me. Scratch that, I know you are mad with me. But trust me; I did this for a good reason. Really! I did!_

_But don't be too mad. You can see Rose again once you figure out where we are. I'll give you one clue:_

_In a place of useful chaos_

_A facsimile of solitary peace stands alone_

_Find the place of golden walls_

_And you will find your ghost of a Rose._

_Got it? Good._

_ Love,_

_ Lilly._

_P.S. I have coffee for you when you get here._

What is wrong with her? Does she think rose is some treasure she can hide away for me to find? And coffee; seriously? Does she think she can just buy my forgiveness with coffee? Of course everyman has a price…but mine is a little more than coffee.

Whatever.

I will find her.

"Viktor grab your broom, were going to find Rose." I will find her. I will, even if I have absolute no clue what Lilly means by her so called clue. And for the second time in 48 hours I go off to find Rose.

**Hello everyone. I am sorry I have not updated in a long time. I honestly couldn't figure out how to finish (or even begin) this chapter. Eventually I got this. I like it personally, I don't know about you. It was a lot of fun to write from Rose's point of view since this story is about her and we haven't really gotten much input from her.**

**On a sadder note this story is coming to a close. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be but probably 5 at the most. Maybe one or two more. It depends on how I'm feeling and what Scorpius decides to do.**

**Also I will not (most likely) be updating until December because I am signing up for national novel writing month and all my creative energy's (for the most part) will be centered on that.**

**Bookishly yours,**

**Nanashi of EquusNanashi**


End file.
